The Last Dogs: Down by The River
by Eerniepawos
Summary: Some dogs will be genderbent! Brahms, a female, has received a strange prophecy from Madame. She has to find a river, to help the Enclave with water and kibble problems. Dandyclaw isn't sure, so Brahms has to set off by herself. Will she survive the perilous journey?
1. Chapter One: Sign

"The river."

Brahms woke up, and to her surprise, everything was peaceful. The dream memories still clung on to her. She blinked, clearing the sleepy fog out of her eyes. "Where am I supposed to find a river?" she asked herself.

Brahms walked outside. Dandyclaw, or Pinky, was already there. "Up late, Sturdyfoot?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she confessed, yawning and stretching, "I hope it's not too much of a problem."

Dandyclaw shook his head. "Oh, it's not."

Brahms watched all the other dogs. They looked miserable, padding around, about to start patrols for the day. The wagon sat, unused today. Brahms kind of felt bad that the Enclave had stolen it from Max and Rocky. "When do duties start? I need to talk," Brahms called.

Dandyclaw beckoned for her to come, and she did. "What did you need to say?"

"I needed to say, I had a dream."

Brahms explained the whole thing - how a strange black Labrador with white speckles came to her. How it had said that there was a river where the Enclave needed to go. Dandyclaw nodded. "I'll take this into consideration. Remember, Sturdyfoot, some dreams are JUST DREAMS."

Brahms nodded, and slipped out of the den. She relished the sun on her back, while it wasn't annoying.

TIMESKIP

Duties had started, and Brahms was carrying the wagon again. "Isn't it time for me to level up?" she muttered.

"What was that?" Clearsight asked.

"Oh, nothing."

TIMESKIP

They had returned home, with the wagon full of kibble. They had found another wagon at the abandoned store, which was a water wagon. It was filled with water. "They only have to do it once," Brahms grumbled resentfully.

The water lasted about a day, before it either evaporated or it was all devoured. Brahms stretched, yawning. Her first shift was over. She padded over to the water wagon to get some water. She lapped it, and it tasted fresh on her dry tongue. "Good job."

Brahms whipped around to see Dandyclaw. "Thanks," she muttered.

Dandyclaw padded away. Brahms trotted to her den to rest. Clearsight was beside her, already asleep. Brahms wanted to make the best of this, so she went to sleep, too.


	2. Chapter Two: Symbol

Brahms woke up, her surroundings hazy. As she adjusted, she could tell it was sunset. Clearsight was already gone, and Brahms padded outside. Dogs were watching the sunset together. Dandyclaw called, "Sturdystep! I've been looking for you!"

Brahms perked her ears. She padded over to Dandyclaw. "I presume you've made your decision?"

Dandyclaw nodded. "I don't think you should go. It could be dangerous, and what if you don't come back?"

"Oh, I will come back," Sturdystep growled.

Dandyclaw turned his back. "I've decided. Every dog here is under my rule, and I have no intention of letting them leave and come back."

Sturdystep nodded. "Fine."

She padded over to the water, a plan forming in her head.

TIMESKIP

The night had fallen. All the dogs were asleep, and Brahms was sure not to make a sound as she sneaked into the forest. She knew the last patrol had left the forest, and gone back home. When she was far enough away from camp, she started running. She said to herself, "I'm off."

She came out on the path to the city. She knew she had to go farther than this, because come the first light of dawn, dogs would be out here. She knew she would leave her scent, but it would be kind of worn out by then. She ran towards the city, and soon enough, she was there. She took in the familiar scents of kibble. "I better go to the store and eat before I go on," she decided.

She went to the store. She took a bit of kibble, and Brahms ate it. She also had her fill of water. Then, she kept on going. Her belly full, and her nose wet, she knew she was going to make it. No crazy dogs were out, because of the time, and she made it to the edge. Suddenly, in a swirl of stars, a black shape appeared. "Madame," Brahms recognized it.

"Brahms."

Brahms dipped her head. "Do you have directions for me to go now?"

Madame nodded. "See my collar?"

Brahms looked at the symbol. It looked like three suns, rising in the day's glory. "The symbol?" Brahms guessed.

"Bingo. You need to look for it, and follow it. There, you should meet three good dogs, and follow them."

Brahms nodded. "Thank you."

The first light of dawn was coming, and Madame swirled away. Brahms kept running, towards the symbol.


End file.
